


Skinny Dip

by foxinschlox



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2015 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, high school era, young homra trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinschlox/pseuds/foxinschlox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for MikoTotsu Week 2015 ♔ 12/8. Firsts : A very first swim together goes perfectly* & Totsuka learns a few new facts about King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dip

“Hurry'up kid- wasn’t this supposed to be your idea,” the eldest laughed back. One hand tugged down his collar to pop the buttons loose.

“Can we take a rest?”  
Totsuka panted behind the two older boys, his little battery wearing down from the slope and scorching heat. Ok, no one told him it’d be so far. “Just for a second! Two seconds?!”

“Ay, but we’re here. Scenic ain’t it?”

“Looks like trees,” Mikoto kicked at the tangle of sage that fenced them off. Looking for an easy way through, Izumo shoved around in the leaves until a space opened up between. Revealed sand ribboned with volcanic black and a vast green-blue blanket of water below.  
“Voilà.”

The littlest one nudged in between them. The rush of wind tossed off the sea shot him up, up, up! with energy again.  
“We got it all to ourselves!?!”

“Nothing less from my exclusive private beach~”

Summer’s hot breath melted them down from their usual places - the ballfields and schoolyards. To this spot.  
Izumo slid down the curved sandy cliffside to the beach. Smooth like so with hands in his pockets.

The other two more or less stomped and tumbled their way down the dune.  
Totsuka hit the bottom face first, shook the sand from his hair and spit some out too.

“Wait up!”  
He rolled over on his back to strip off one of his socks.

Still way behind.  
Izumo pulled the thin undershirt over his head from the back and tossed it to the wind. By then it had been the last thing left on him. Nothing topped handfuls of sea water splashed to the face, over the shoulders, where he’d waded out thigh-deep.

No one else came here. The signs they passed on the way were crossed red: Dangerous riptides. No swimming. Perfect spot for a skinny dip late-after-school.

Eyeing the tall outcrop of rocks at the cove’s edge, Izumo sharpened his glance at Totsuka and back. Something very middle-school came over him:

“Beat you over the edge”

“No fair!” Totsuka squirmed, struggled and kicked out of the rest of his uniform mid-run. Left puddles of clothes in his path. “You got a head start! and your legs are longer!“

"Aww, wanna stop and take a rest??”

Mikoto heard his best friend egging the kid on down the beach. He sure brightened up at the most basic things. Mikoto’s brow also furrowed at how Totsuka managed to get so dirty so fast - slender backside covered with sand. And all the rest of him.  
Whatever, he guessed. And settled down to watch the ocean. Only he had to move back a bit every time it clawed up at him. How suspicious.

Without a second’s hesitation Totsuka scampered up the tall tombolo jutting out into the sea. A splash signaled Izumo’s twist-cannonball dive off the far end; of course Totsuka slipped off backwards trying to copy. His splash followed lighter.

“Nice!” he popped up from the surface gasping.  
Izumo’s backstroke was strong, but he could keep up just as easily, agile in the water. Splashes and shouts echoed from their race closer to shore. Until Totsuka stopped to float. Something was missing, and the feeling caught him like a strained muscle.

“King won’t swim?”

“Ah he’s chickenshit about the water,” Izumo pushed back his dripping fringe. He’d been keeping an eye on Mikoto too.

“Really?”

“For as long as i’ve known him.”

“Wonder why,” Totsuka lowered his head, hair fanning out in the water. “If I’d known he didn’t like the beach I wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of going.”

“ ‘Dunno about that. He seemed pretty on board once you mentioned it. On board as he gets anyway.”  
Izumo’s hinting smile suggested that, far as Mikoto was concerned, anyplace became more appealing when it was somewhere the kid would get excited about… from beaches to boring school festivals.  
You could even catch him waiting for the glisten in those wide brown sometimes. 

This time it was, in fact, the jingle of Mikoto’s belt undoing that lit Totsuka’s attention- like Pavlov’s dog to a bell. The heat and itchy sand were starting to bother him too.

“Are you getting in?!”

“Calm down about it” Mikoto bristled, back turned as he shoved down plaid slacks. “I’ll get in when I get in.”

Izumo relaxed in the water, arms folded behind his head,  
“We’re gonna’ be here all night.”

And it looked like the truth.  
A wide red sun had begun its trip down to the horizon’s edge. Prepared to sink into the sea. Reflecting King, bare and rubbing at the back of his neck, ocean foam wrapped around his ankles,  
at the center of Totsuka’s horizon.

'just? DON’T stare, don’t stare, whatever you’re doing do not stare’  
the youngest fought himself- eaten up with curiosity for the way every part of king moved when he had nothing on.  
To know if his skin was so tan all over. Or where those lines that peeked from under his shirt sometimes ran to, angled down his firm torso.  
Suddenly these things, for the first time, felt worlds more exciting than the whole ocean.

Mikoto short-paced the shoreline. The water temperature wasn’t to his liking.

'No big deal, it’s fine’ Totsuka thought over his heartbeat, 'It’s just like being in a locker room’… but the motion of the water was starting to make the warm little stirs in his belly even worse.

Naturally, Izumo caught on to all the wide eye-fawning going on beside him. Just thought he’d give Totsuka’s head a playful dunk under the water to fix it.

The last one in snarled with a protective hand grasped between his legs. A few steps further.

“It doesn’t bite Mikoto, c'mon”

He still had doubts, but if Izumo said so, alright.  
Mikoto stomped out deeper like he was ready to fight the ocean personally. Totsuka swam circles of encouragement around him. Of course this was helping.

“Well he’s done it,”  
Izumo tried not to burst into cackles.

Mikoto got out far enough to become just a patch of red and an unamused glare bobbing chin deep in the water.

“You’re doing great king,” Totsuka urged, “You just have to move a bit. That’s really the ‘swimming’ part.”

When Mikoto realized his feet weren’t touching the bottom anymore he switched into 1st degree panic-mode. Luckily Totsuka was there to grab onto, happily taking the bruising, choking grip on his shoulders and neck.  
It was like holding onto a plastic bag for support. 

“I’ll get you back to shore… don’t… don’t worry,” Totsuka gurgled, mostly underwater.

Once it clicked that they were just thrashing around in the same place, Mikoto shoved off to try getting back to shore on his own. Not that they were far out.

His dog paddle was as pitiful to watch as it was useless to get him anywhere. Even more depressing when the waves pushed into him. He’d struggle away, back toward land, only to get overtaken.

Totsuka dove after him.

I’ll save you King

S l a p. The crest of the next wave said otherwise, toppling over, rolling Totsuka under the surface.

゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･ﾟ゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ゜ﾟ･

He let the sea carry him where it would. Then suddenly he thought he felt sand underneath. Unmistakable though, was the pressure of another body close to him. Everything blurred.

“Tots'ka”  
A palm cupped his cheek, petting his face closer.  
“You alright?”

“Mh-hm.”

So good to know he’s safe, so good  
King’s bare hips pressed close to steal the real words out of his mouth. Against his drenched, vulnerable little body. King offered him the cover of his own. Drips of saltwater from the tips of his hair.

Sunset lit the sky behind him, igniting the hazy eyes he wore with its magnificent red.

“You don’t like the water much do you?”

A pleasantly tired grunt answered, “Stay here.“

So he promised “mmm yes”. With King’s warm mouth to his neck, to his ear… a thumb played with his lips, soft, urging where they wanted to part.

"Wanna try it?”

“But here, King?”  
A dared kiss got the blood in his head, in the rest of him churning like the tides. Combined heat made him one with the wet sand, ready to slip down with the tide into something deeper. Reaching for the curve in Mikoto’s back.

The sea surged up to try cooling them off. Not a chance. Its foam bubbled jacuzzii-hot instead. And made him all dizzy.

゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･ﾟ゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ゜ﾟ･

Or maybe that was from the saltwater he’d swallowed. Totsuka lay dazed on the surface. Seabirds called above. He’d been carried out even further from shore as the ocean grew angrier.

“Don’t wander out too far- tide’s comin’ in!”  
Izumo’s worried yells - or maybe it was the echo of them - shook him from his fantasies.  
Seconds before the curl of another wave came charging up behind. It thought it’d do him a favor shoving Mikoto back into him.

This was too much King to handle at once again. And in between roar and clash of the tides all they had to claw onto was each other.

The pair went under suddenly, heavy enough for the undertow to catch them in its snare. Totsuka wasn’t strong at all. But one arm’s grasp around King’s neck just couldn’t be torn apart. He tried, desperate to pull him up. Suspended in the churning water, where everything got kind’ve dark, something told Totsuka he couldn’t let go.

So he held out for Izumo to fight his way down and help him kick back up. Totsuka had no idea he was so strong; realized as he’d pulled them both to breach. They rode the surface waves, keeping King horizontal as they could on the water, all the way back to shore. Pulses pounded against the sand.  
At least two of the three were breathing.

“Shit, Mikoto”  
Izumo gathered his best friend under the arms from behind, around the chest. And wouldn’t quit swearing til the upward shoves got his lungs going again. Couldn’t even remember if this was how you’re supposed to do it. Too terrified to stop.

Angry wet coughs sounded in fits, and by the lightest fit Mikoto looked more irritated at being worried over by the two of them than anything. Felt Izumo’s forehead press into his shoulder, for thanks. He just wanted to lay down.

Totsuka’s endless stream of relieved chatter all ran together, sloshed with the water in his head. Mikoto was too worn out to drag himself away from it. He lay close between his two friends, head rested on Izumo’s thigh, and even let the kid stroke his back. Felt him recover his breath. It was the first small comfort touch between them.

Totsuka had hesitated it at first. He’d realized something watching Mikoto retch up the last of the water from his chest. But kept it secret so King wouldn’t get mad about it.  
He’d keep it to himself for years.

“Hey Kusanagi-san”

“What?”

“Maybe a pool would be better for teaching King to swim.”

You’re both idiots - whatever that makes me.  
He thought.

“Yeah. Like a kiddie pool.”  
He said.

The sun went down on their dogpile together. On the future Red King’s very first and very last day of swimming.

 

゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･ﾟ゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ


End file.
